


Что ты натворил?

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Playwriting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Стенограмма заседания Совета Ордена джедаев.Повестка дня: Об авантюризме и бонапартизме магистра М. Винду
Kudos: 16





	Что ты натворил?

_Стенограмма заседания Совета Ордена джедаев._  
_Повестка дня: Об авантюризме и бонапартизме магистра М. Винду_  
_Присутствуют: Йода (председатель), М. Винду, К.-А. Мунди, С. Алли, П. Кун, К. Ксаж, Ш. Ти, О.-В. Кеноби_  
_Отсутствуют: А. Колар, К. Фисто, С. Тиин, А. Скайуокер_

**Магистр Йода** _(входя в Зал Совета)_ : ...что такое еще, <вымарано цензурой> ситх <вымарано цензурой> мать?! На рыбалку на Кашиик мне слетать не дают. Чуть отлучусь – сразу Сила полна косяками.  
**Магистр Мунди** : ...причем не забитыми, а напоротыми.  
**Магистр Йода** : Заседание открытым считать. Кворум есть, больше сегодня магистров не будет. Ксаж, обстановку неплохо бы нам доложить.  
**Магистр Ксаж** : В результате авантюрных действий магистра Винду по аресту канцлера Палпатина или, что то же самое, ситхского лорда Дарта Сидиуса, магистр Колар убит в бою. Магистр Тиин скончался от ран.  
**Магистр Алли** : Вообще-то не совсем от ран. Прибыли штурмовики с реанимационной капсулой, а они у них какие-то короткие, на наличие ног у больного не рассчитаны. В общем, пока они его туда упихивали...  
**Магистр Ксаж** : Стаси, ты можешь меня не перебивать?  
**Магистр Йода** : Дальше читай, Колеман. Не перебивать не может она. Терпения нет у нее. Обучить не могу я ее, я всегда говорил.  
**Магистр Алли** _показывает магистру Йоде язык._  
**Магистр Ксаж** : Магистр Фисто ранен, состояние удовлетворительное, плавает в бассейне с оздоравливающим раствором.  
**Магистр Мунди** : ...и практикует искусственное дыхание.  
**Магистр Ти** : Ки-Ади, не наговаривай на Аялу.  
**Магистр Мунди** : Да куда уж тут еще наговаривать?  
**Магистр Йода** : Канцлера судьба какова?  
**Магистр Винду** : Он был слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых!  
**Магистр Йода** _закатывает глаза._  
**Магистр Мунди** _(с ехидной усмешкой смотрит на магистра Кеноби)_ : А где Скайуокер? Мейс его тоже, что ли, порубал? Для профилактики?  
**Магистр Кеноби** _смущенно смотрит в пол._  
**Магистр Алли** : Анакин в роддоме, у него жена рожает.  
**Магистр Винду** _(забыв, чье поведение стоит на повестке дня)_ : Какая жена? Как рожает?  
**Магистр Мунди** : Как-как... <вымарано цензурой>! Должен же кто-то обеспечивать естественный прирост, а то ты все в противоположном направлении работаешь. Вымрем с твоими методами как динозавры.  
**Магистр Йода** : Рад я тому, что Скайуокер остался в живых. Двое ситхов всегда: учитель и ученик. А Избранный все же один.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** _появляется в дверях. Общий беспорядок, поздравления._  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : ...двойня! Мальчик и девочка! Я теперь дважды папа.  
**Магистр Кеноби** _еще более смущенно смотрит в пол._  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : Когда Падме увидела, что их двое, она сказала: «Умереть и не жить!» - и упала в обморок. Сны-таки в руку были.  
**Магистр Йода** : Что об аресте канцлера сообщить можешь ты?  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : Что тут сообщать? <вымарано цензурой> все пароли и явки! Я ж говорил: «Давайте я с вами пойду».  
**Магистр Винду** : Ты ненадежен! Ты перешел бы на Темную Сторону!  
**Магистр Йода** : И в чем тут проблема? Расположение штаба врага мы бы знали тогда.  
**Магистр Винду** _потрясенно молчит_.  
**Магистр Йода** _(мечтательно)_ : Ну а потом бы мечом да во сне... Ты вроде так говорил?  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** _(огорченно)_ : Что уж теперь…  
**Магистр Мунди** : Да, жаль старика, умер совсем молодым.  
**Магистр Йода** : Ценными сведениями он мог бы еще поделиться.  
**Магистр Винду** _продолжает потрясенно молчать_.  
**Магистр Кун** : Мейс, ну что ты натворил?  
**Магистр Йода** : Вот это сейчас разобрать мы должны. Вооруженный мятеж налицо и убийство главы государства. Также коллеги погибли, что тоже не есть хорошо. Долго, магистр, не порол ты таких косяков, с Геонозиса вроде.  
**Магистр Винду** : Он был ситхом! Он развязал войну!  
**Магистр Алли** : А доказательства есть?  
**Магистр Винду** _(возмущенно)_ : Я действовал по велению Силы!  
**Магистр Мунди** : Да, в тюрьму тебя могут и не посадить. А в психушку - упрячут.  
**Магистр Винду** _нехорошо смотрит на магистра Мунди._  
**Магистр Кеноби** _(с надеждой)_ : А ордер на арест у тебя был?  
**Магистр Винду** : Разумеется... нет!  
**Магистр Кун** : Влипли по самые холокроны.  
**Магистр Ксаж** : Ладно вон Анакин выпьет и бегает по Храму с криками «Всех убью, один останусь!» Ну выкинет в окно пару падаванов, кто ж их считает. Дело внутреннее. А вот тебя всегда ситхи тянут развлекаться на всю Галактику!  
**Магистр Винду** : Колеман, я убил ситха! Вы что, не понимаете все – их больше нет!  
**Магистр Ти** : Мы всё понимаем. Мы только не понимаем, как нам всем теперь не сесть за государственную измену.  
**Магистр Кун** _(подходит к окну)_ : Тем временем к Храму идут штурмовики. По-моему, 501ый легион.  
**Магистр Йода** : Анакин, должен ты в переговоры вступить.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : А че это вдруг я? Оби-Ван, скажи им, что не было такого уговора!  
**Магистр Мунди** : Ты у нас Избранный, тебе и равновесие восстанавливать.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : <вымарано цензурой> ситх! _(идет к выходу)_  
**Магистр Кеноби** : Анакин, зайди в бассейн за Аялой, в 501ом в ней души не чают.  
**Магистр Ти** : При чем тут бассейн? Оби-Ван, не наговаривай на девочку!  
**Магистр Кеноби** _(вслед рыцарю Скайуокеру)_ : А в бассейн все-таки зайди!  
**Магистр Йода** : Нужно нам срочно решать, что нам делать теперь. _(уходит в Силу)_  
**Магистр Алли** : Мейс, ты бы хоть власть захватил.  
**Магистр Ксаж** : Сказал бы, что ты Палпатин.  
**Магистр Мунди** : И что ты почернел от заботы о народе. Сенат бы поверил.  
**Магистр Ти** : Надо сенаторам звонить. И в прокуратуру. Кто у нас там есть?  
**Магистр Мунди** _(прислушиваясь к Силе)_ : Что-то внизу лязгает.  
**Магистр Винду** : <вымарано цензурой>! Влипли.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** _(появляется на пороге в сопровождении штурмовиков)_ : Магистр Винду, за вами пришли!  
**Магистр Винду** _выпрыгивает в окно._  
**Магистр Кун** _(продолжает смотреть в окно)_ : Не взлетит, керосину не хватит.  
**Магистр Мунди** _(подглядывая в Силу)_ : Тросом зацепился.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : <вымарано цензурой>, я ж пошутил!  
**Магистр Йода** _(выходит из Силы, видит штурмовиков)_ : Не будет кина, электричество ёк.  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : Граждане магистры, армия на нашей стороне. Я рассказал им про роль Палпатина в начале войны и про то, что после войны их распутит Сенат. Кто хочет вместе со мной править Галактикой?  
**Все присутствующие** _(хором)_ : Я!  
**Рыцарь Скайуокер** : В очередь, ситховы дети!


End file.
